Seeing Green
by boredlikecrazy
Summary: A runin with one of Gruumm's creatures leads to trouble for the SPD rangers.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I sure wish I owned Bridge! Don't sue, I have nothing.

Note: I have been watching the SPD episodes. I just started a couple of weeks ago. I've been watching some episodes on the computer, and reading some fics. I really like the character Bridge. Can anyone point me in the direction of some good SPD fics? Well, go ahead and read on then….

Title: Seeing Green

Chapter 1:

"Syd, Z, and I will go down the east side. Sky and Bridge go west. Sound good?" Jack asked his teammates. They each glanced at each other then nodded to him. "Alright, split up!"

The SPD team was sent out by Cruger to take patrol. He had ordered the team to check out the east side and west side, and had told them to stick together. Gruumm hadn't made an attack in a few weeks and Cruger was getting nervous. Instead Jack wanted the team to split up and cover more ground, so they could be done. Sky didn't agree with him, but obeyed his orders anyway.

"I can't believe he split us up!" Sky complained. "We were ordered to stay together, but what does Jack do? Geeze!"

Bridge was trying to block out what Sky was saying. It was bad enough that all the emotions Sky was feeling was beginning to give him a headache. It wasn't just Sky though. Bridge was beginning to feel something else, but couldn't quite place it. Suddenly they were in front of a huge empty warehouse.

"Okay, since everyone is splitting up anyway, we might as well split up here too. What could there be in this creepy place? I'll take the bottom floors and you can take the top." Sky told Bridge as he started on in. Bridge looked the building up and down warily before following Sky in. Once inside they went their separate ways.

Bridge had checked all his floors, but one. He was just starting to check the floor out when he got a terrible feeling. Sky was in trouble!

Bridge raced down the flights of stairs as quick as he could until he finally reached Sky's floor. He entered into a dim room filled with crates and old equipment. Two lights in the large room were sputtering out the only source of light. Silently he snuck forward until he saw what he was searching for.

A monster with a dark cloak and a staff was sneaking up on Sky. Bridge called the others and told them to get there quick. He had a bad feeling. Horrified he saw the monster suddenly jump and attack Sky, leaving him no time to morph. He was flung onto the floor, knocking him senseless.

Bridge was so focused on helping Sky that he too forgot to morph, or to even put his left glove back on. He raced forward and attacked the monster. Sky was still trying to get his breath back, so this left Bridge to fight by himself. He managed to avoid a few nasty hits, but one kick to his jaw sent him reeling into a nearby wall.

"You think you can defeat me, do you?" the monster yelled. "Ha! You're just a weak little green ranger!" He moved forward to deliver a final blow, but Bridge threw up his hands in an attempt to stop him.

Suddenly he was overwhelmed by all of the evil beings thoughts. Unable to focus enough to remove his hands, Bridge was forced to go through all of the agony screaming in pain.

Sky finally got his wind back and stood up to find the green ranger. When he did find him he couldn't stop himself from crying out, "Bridge!" He raced forward and pulled his friend off of the monster. As he saw his friend slump to the ground out the corner of his eye, Sky put up a force field between them and it.

He didn't know how much longer he would last, so he was really glad when the rest of the team showed up morphed, and ready to fight. Sky knew they could handle it, so he let his field down and fell to the ground. He sat for a second to gather himself a bit and then moved over to his friend.

"Bridge? Hey buddy, can you hear me?" Sky asked his friend. "Hey Bridge, please wake up and tell me what's wrong," he pleaded pulling his friends head into his lap.

"S – Sky?" Bridge managed to get out. "I – I – It h-hurts!" he cried out suddenly.

"Bridge you need to open your eyes and tell me what exactly hurts before I can help you," Sky hated to see his friend in so much pain. Especially after that friend just saved him.

"You guys it got away!" Sydney cried coming over to them, and demorphing.

"Yeah! We were fighting then it just disappeared!" Z told them while also demorphing. She and Sydney exchanged questioning looks that soon turned to worry. "I wonder what it is going to do next." Sydney replied. Jack was focused on other things.

"How is he?" he nodded toward Bridge.

"I'm not sure. He said his head hurts really bad, though. He must've got a million hits off that thing's emotions. I thought he was acting weird today. I never called for help. He just knew! It's all my fault," Sky replied as he grabbed hold of Bridge's left arm. "We need to get him to Kat!" he continued as he put Bridge's glove back on his hand.

"We will in a minute. Now tell me how you are. You took a hit, and I saw you collapse after holding up that force field," Jack crouched down next to him until he was face to face with the blue ranger.

Sydney heard this and rushed over, "Oh Sky! Are you alright? You guys didn't even morph. You could both be really hurt!" Z came over to stand beside Sydney and back her up.

"I'm fine you guys! I'm just exhausted and bruised. Right now Bridge is the one that needs our help. Let's get him to Kat," Sky was getting anxious now. He could only guess what may have happened to Bridge's mind, but it couldn't be good. The others wouldn't understand. They weren't there to see what happened like he did. He was really worried.

The other three looked at each other with doubtful expressions, and then at the two injured teammates. "Alright, let's get our Bridge to Kat. But Sky has to get checked out, too. No objections!" Jack sighed as he bent over to help Sky lift Bridge up.

"It's alright Bridge, soon you'll be back and Kat will have you fixed," Sky whispered into his best friend's ear as he lifted his shoulders. He had no idea what was soon to happen.

Note: Okay, that's all I have for now. Any suggestions are good. I'm not too sure about the title, but it's all I could think of. Hopefully I can have an update on here soon, and hopefully on my other story too. Until then, happy reading!


End file.
